There are variety kinds of locks with different constructions on the market. Many of the locks possess good performance on anti-theft. The most common locks are pin tumbler locks. However, the pin tumbler locks are one of the locks to be destroyed easiest.
China publication patent, CN102199954A, discloses a theft-proof lock which comprises a lock shell, a lock core and a ball, wherein the lock core is provided with a key hole. The lock core is provided with accommodating slots into which the ball can be inserted. The accommodating slots are formed on two sides of the key hole, and springs are arranged in the accommodating slots. The ball is provided with a V-shaped groove, and one side of the ball opposite to the V-shaped groove is provided with a lock post; mutually symmetrical transverse slots are formed in the axial direction of the lock core. The transverse slots are communicated with the accommodating slots, transverse pins are arranged in the transverse slots. One side of the transverse pin opposite to the central line of the lock core is provided with a V-shaped face, and the V-shaped face is matched with the V-shaped groove; and the inner wall of the lock shell is provided with an elongated slot matched with the transverse pins. The theft-proof lock is characterized in that: the end of the elongated slot is provided with a circular hole, a magnet is arranged in the circular hole, and the transverse pins are connected with the magnet. The anti-theft lock aforementioned is easily to be damaged, especially to the ball. Moreover, the anti-theft performance of the lock aforementioned is not acceptable due to the keys and the locks are single matched.